


迪恩·温彻斯特不曾拥有自己的房间

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Comfort, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 迪恩·温彻斯特不曾拥有自己的房间。有那么一次他差点就要拥有了，但他开门迎了萨姆进屋。减压短篇是S8E14的一个渺小而甜腻的平行宇宙
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	迪恩·温彻斯特不曾拥有自己的房间

说是继承衣钵也好，鸠占鹊巢也罢，总之温彻斯特兄弟在记录者的图书馆里安顿了下来。这并不意味着他们从此无需在公路网络里继续漂泊，而是说他们有了一个可以回的地方，像鲍比的小屋，像一切发生以前他们在堪萨斯州的家。那两幢房子都被烈火吞噬殆尽，他们几乎失去一切了，但他们现在又有了新的家，并且还有彼此。

数年如一日颠沛流离的生活对兄弟俩的影响不可谓不深切，比如萨姆，他不止一次劝过闭关于船屋之中破译石板的凯文要生活，回过头来自己却很难迅速地把在图书馆里阅读资料、吃饭和睡觉这些行动当成是一种“生活”。而迪恩不一样，迪恩在住进来的第一个晚上就夸奖记录者们的生活设施不错，还美美地披上了不知哪位逝者生前穿过的浴袍。

好吧，其实此事也不是那么难接受。他们逐恶而来，浴血而去，除了彼此以外死亡就是离他们最近的东西，他们对死人气息远没有那么忌讳，更何况那浴袍本身干干净净。只是，迪恩对这一切流露出的真切喜爱让萨姆感到惊奇。萨姆亲眼看着他的哥哥变得像只松鼠一样，轻盈地在树丛枝杈间跳来跳去，每找到一颗漂亮的美味的越冬果实都吱吱叫上几声，然后将其捧回窝里珍藏。

是的，窝，迪恩在这座图书馆里挑了间空房絮起了一个窝，并称之为“我的房间”。

“我从来都没有过属于我自己的房间，萨米，从来没有。”

萨姆环视这间屋子，看见猎鬼所需的各色刀具木桩在架上整整齐齐码成一排，看见各式枪支装饰起了整面墙壁。

普通孩子在搬进属于自己的房间时，大约会先在屋子里摆上各种喜欢的小玩意儿吧，可迪恩早已永远地错过了那一天，他最先布置的是些凶器。

温彻斯特兄弟有着几乎同样糟的童年，萨姆曾逃掉过，有过一段真正远离杀戮和流血的校园生活，但迪恩从来没有。迪恩哪怕是在与莉莎和本生活在一起、开一辆破卡车的那段日子里，也常去车库里轻抚那辆蒙上了防尘布的英帕拉。

迪恩还在兴头上，不停地念着新房间的好，而萨姆望着他哥哥那双仿佛落进了星尘一样亮的金绿色眸子，忽地感到难过。另一面墙上还有空地方，你该在那儿贴满你喜欢的电影海报和乐队专辑封面，或者亚洲情色女星海报——萨姆心想着，随手就将手里的口香糖纸揉烂扔在了地面上。他不觉得这间不过多了张床的猎人武器库有多么好。

迪恩浑然不知萨姆心中念头，只当他弟弟扔东西是故意的，是在扫他兴，于是拉下了脸掉头就走——反正记录者的宝库宽绰得很，他有的是地方可以躲着，等萨姆这个小混球滚蛋了再回房间里来；不像在汽车旅馆，他们两个人挤在一间仄逼的屋里躲都没处躲去。

而小混球一个人又在哥哥的房间里留了一会儿才滚蛋，且在滚走之前瞥见了迪恩立在桌上的一张小小照片。那相纸随时光流逝已然褪色、发皱，却难掩画中人之美丽——是妈妈揽着年幼的迪恩，他们笑得那样幸福。萨姆无从确切地知道这张照片究竟拍摄于哪一年哪一月，或许那时他已经在妈妈的肚子里了，也或许没有。

原来这才是你最宝贵的那一颗松果，迪恩。

萨姆忽然又觉得这屋子倒也没那么糟。

迪恩虽是躲着，却不闲着。他去厨房和贮藏室视察了一圈，之后心情大好，回到房间哼着小曲儿就开始盘算明天睡醒要做个什么早餐。他难以想象自己还能有什么过上平静舒适日子的希望，可他无比怀念那个可以照顾身边人饱暖的迪恩·温彻斯特。

然而他才在他的记忆床垫上躺稳，还未把食谱在心里完整过上一遍，就听紧闭的房门砰砰地响。是他弟弟，这地方除了他和他弟弟以外没有旁人。

“门又没锁，你是没长手吗？”

迪恩骂骂咧咧，但还是跑去开门，开了才发现萨姆此刻还真就是“没有手”——才刚布置好安乐窝的男人瞠目结舌地看见年轻人抱着一大团枕头被子出现在自己门前，进而推断方才那敲门声是用脚踹出来的。

“……萨米？”

高大健壮又抱着行李的萨姆像一座小山——还是长脚的那种——迈着大步径自挤进了迪恩屋子里，“我想住你这儿。”

“就说你会喜欢我的房间！看我收拾得这么好你嫉妒了，对吧？”迪恩乐了，连忙帮着萨姆把铺盖撂在床上，然后把自己的一股脑儿卷起来，“但我们先说好，你只能在这儿睡一晚。”

迪恩大方允诺将自己的窝出借一晚，说完抱起被褥准备去找别的房间，却被萨姆给拦下了。

“我是说……你不用走。”萨姆脸红起来了，颇为窘迫地搔了搔自己的后脑勺。

“什么毛病？”迪恩第一反应便是要讥讽——从前我们不得不挤在一起，一是为在突发状况中相互照应，二是为把省下的每一块钱房费拿去填饱肚子以及收集源源不断填进枪弹里的纯银，可现在我们有宽绰又相对安全的生活空间，你还要挤到我床上来，你什么毛病？

“我没有什么毛病，迪恩，”萨姆的眼睛如一汪深潭那般碧绿，且水光粼粼的，像要落下泪来，“我只是想起从前了。”

迪恩无可避免地误会了萨姆的意思，他以为萨姆所谓的“从前”是与艾米莉亚共同生活的那个从前，抑或是更早在斯坦福与杰西卡的那个从前。他的弟弟向往平淡生活，向往着漫长黑暗隧道尽头的那一寸光，因而怀念那些拥有一位枕边人的岁月，这些迪恩都不是不能理解，他只是觉得躺在没胸没屁股没柔软长发并且粗野的猎人兄长身旁根本无济于事。但既然萨姆开了口——

“谁让我是你大哥呢？当哥哥的总要照顾弟弟。”迪恩笑了笑。

他们并肩躺着。

“和从前一模一样，不是吗？”萨姆借着床头灯昏暗的光望向空无一物的天花板，说。

迪恩愤懑地心想自己与萨姆的任何一任女友都不可能一模一样，而后才恍然大悟，萨姆想起的不是什么与旁人共度的岁月，而是他们兄弟俩的从前。那是在父亲决意向恶魔寻仇以后、萨姆逃向斯坦福以前，他们要么被托管到鲍比叔叔家里，要么随父亲四处奔波。迪恩寸步不离无微不至地照看着他的弟弟，无数个夜晚他们都要挤在同一张小床上睡觉，简直和现在一模一样——不，不一样，太多东西都变了样。

房间里这张床倒不能算是“小床”，只是够不上一张双人床那么大而已，可他们早已不是从前干瘪的小孩或纤瘦的少年了。如今迪恩自己体型就不算小，他弟弟更是像个巨人，他们起初保持一点距离躺下，但很快就肢体相碰，呼吸相闻。

有那么几个瞬间他们周边的空气都变得燥热起来，但转眼又恢复了正常。

“不一样，比从前尴尬了点儿，你他妈占地方太大了。”迪恩张口就骂，骂出了这些年埋藏在心底的不平衡。萨姆·温彻斯特，这个小时候处处都要自己来照料的小鬼头，转眼就变得比自己更高大，更健壮，更聪明，并且还对生活抱有希望，他妈的。

萨姆嗤笑一声：“你多注意营养均衡的话说不定还能再长高。”

“别想骗我吃草。”

夜太漫长，他们有一搭没一搭地闲聊，直聊到两人都哈欠连天时迪恩嘟囔着说：“也不知道凯文那边怎么样了，有没有什么进展。”

萨姆却问：“如果我们真关上了地狱之门，那之后你有什么打算？”

“打算？救助世人，猎杀怪物，家族事业啊！”但前提是我们能活着做完这件事，迪恩心想，“你呢萨米？要回到学校里继续念书吗？”

“我不知道。”萨姆干脆地关上了话匣子。

迪恩不再自讨没趣，翻个身背对着萨姆继续酝酿他的睡意去了。可他在半梦半醒之际听见他的混球弟弟悄声说：

“可能还是要跟你一起吧。”

那话音转瞬便落下去了，却在迪恩心里头回响了很久。

THE END  
美咸 2020.3


End file.
